Family Night
by TwilightSymphony
Summary: The Sequel to Poker Night! Ulquiorra and Orihime are living quite happily with their children, Sora and Verity. But, between Espada, Shinigami and everything in between, will the cards be split?
1. Chapter 1

IIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm SO sorry guys, I haven't updated in MONTHS! And I got your hopes up too…

I really hope you can forgive me, I've just been a little depressed and had writer's block and a ton of other things, BUT, I'm going to type out this story, no matter how long it takes! I may take breaks, I may take naps/sleeping at night/day, I may take DAYS MONTHS OR (God forbid) YEARS, but, I'm GOING TO GET THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN!!!

And, after that, I'm going to focus on writing my MANY unfinished stories…I made the rookie mistake of writing all my ideas at once, and now, I have MANY fanfics to update…SIGH… On top of that, my friends, teacher and family are waiting for the next chapter in my book, which I would gladly share with all of you, except for the fact that WHAT IF YOU STEAL MY PRECIOUS BOOK-CHAN???!!! I'm probably being overcautious though…

On another note, FINAL FANTASY XIII IS FRICKIN AAWWEEESSOOOMMMMEEEE!!!!!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach, or any other copyrighted material here. I do, however, take ownership for named OCs, such as Verity and…oh it's been so long…um…let me check…OH! It was Sora (hits head) durr~…why am I putting all this in the disclaimer? You just know that a lawyer will twist this into something sinister, or call it an unofficial disclaimer or something…Ah, what the hell, time to write!

________________________________________________________________________ 

Ulquiorra (and the majority of the Espada) groaned as twin wails screeched down the hallways. He glanced at the electronic clock that Gin had given him with a crafty smirk.

_IF ONLY I HAD KNOWN WHAT THE FOX-FACED BASTARD WAS PLAYING AT!_

_HE NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THIS IN HIS $*#()%*)(#$*)#*ING PRE-NATAL CLASSES!_

_Meanie…_

As our readers can probably tell, the late nights and early mornings are getting to Ulquiorra…

The Quatro Espada face-palmed, and rose from those oh so COMFORTABLE pillows and blankets. He stared at his beautiful wife in amazement, wondering how in the world she could POSSIBLY sleep through this.

Suddenly, there were slight vibrations in the walls as a foghorn-sounding snore shook the hallway.

_Then again…_

Ulquiorra gathered the charred remains of his emotional mask and opened the door. In his head, he began counting the seconds going by. If he hadn't stopped the crying in about…thirty seconds, Aaroniero might just wake up for a midnight snack. Ulquiorra desperately wanted to keep that scenario from repeating itself.

He reached the room, just down the hall from his own, and opened the door quietly. The two children had reduced their wails to sniffles, terrified of the darkness that surrounded them. Ulquiorra found this fear of the dark unusual, especially for those with hollow traits. Orihime, in a moment that reflected her personality before this entire mess of souls, hollows and Shinigami, stated that it was genetic, and that both she and her brother had been afraid of the dark.

The fact that she was stringing Christmas and LED lights in Aaroniero's room at the time did not help the irony. Her reason, you ask? She mumbled something about "…depressing enough as it is…" and "…could use a tan…".

Those hormones were still present…

Ulquiorra's green eyes bore softly down on Sora and Verity, his pale skin illuminated by the lights from the hallway. They stared back at him, eyes filled with tears as he picked one up in each arm and made his way gracefully to the red wood rocking chair that sat in the corner. From the table, he lifted a hefty white bound book with a black spine and black corners. A series of lightning bolts, hearts, moons and plants crisscrossed in a vast, intricate pattern on the cover, all written in black ink. The design was beautiful and ornate, complex at first, and yet, simple when you take your second or eleventh look.

Ulquiorra opened it, thumbing through the pages as he balanced his children on his knees.

He reached where he had last stopped, and began to read. He enjoyed reading to Sora and Verity, even if they couldn't understand. It was an odd, pointless (what he would have called trashy, had he not grown fond of it.) quirk that he had picked up.

"And so, the sorcerers and artisans banded together, using their combined magic to bond the rocks, plants and the earth. These were the makers of magic marionettes and figurines, but together, they had made something extra-ordinary. They had not created life, as some dark and greedy members wished to, but, had borrowed it. The plants that sprouted from in between the stones and clay were very much alive, and were the grounding force for the combined magic. They had not defied god with this creation, a thing that they had made to protect nature in all it's forms. No, they had not stepped into the realm of gods, but used their spirits to let the plants take on a body in which they could protect their brothers and sisters. But, as always, greed and hatred became a dark taint on the golem's mind. The plants had been influenced by the good sorcerer's souls, but, the evil ones focused their energies into the stones, wrenching the control from the plants, who only wished to protect. The golem's body disobeyed it's commands, and began to attack the town and forest it had been called to protect. The evil sorcerers themselves regretted their greed, and fled from the attack. The golem rampaged without end, laying waste to the land and all that stood before it. Then, one day, it had cornered a small child, a girl, who cluctched a small and broken doll in her hands. The golem raised a giant fist…" Ulquiorra paused. Sora and Verity began to whine, their eyes closed but still closely listening.

"And brought it down on the wall next to her, shattering the flaming wreckage that blocked her path of escape out of the burning village. She stood bravely, and thanked the golem with all her heart, placing the tiny doll in it's huge hand. The golem pushed her through the hole, but not before returning the doll. The golem stood there, loneliness consuming it as the village burned around it. It, for the first time, questioned it's actions, and then the forgotten spirit of the plants shone through the dark haze. The moss and ivy that once coated it's body may have been burned away during it's rampage, but now, the seeds left behind began to grow once more. The golem retraced it's steps, planting flowers and trees across the wreckage that it once caused, and then found itself in the town where it had been made. An old man, the sorcerer that had once used his soul to make this golem, infusing it with the will to protect, smiled at it, and spoke five words:

"It's good to see you" The man smiled at the golem, and, it's clay features turned to a smile, seemingly human for the first time.

And then, the golem sighed a great sigh, one that echoed, and the gust of air that rushed from it's mouth blew across the valley, causing a warm breeze. And then, the golem turned back into the earth, the rocks and the plants, all traces of malice gone, and so, the golem lived on forever, in the wind, in the earth and in the plants." Ulquiorra finished the tale with a whisper, his breath steady and gentle.

The children nuzzled up to their father, before fussing and whining a bit once more.

"Another?" He asked, not expecting an answer. He turned the page.

There, sprawled in blue graffiti, read:

**GRIMMJOW WAS HERE YA GREEN EYED PANSY!**

Ulquiorra took a deep breath, and began to count to ten, using the anger management that had lasted so long against Grimmjow's antics.

It did not work this time.

**GGRRIIMMJJOOWW!!!!!!**

* * *

Well? Do I still have it? Oh, by the way, the golem story was original, but, is not my book…though I may use it in it…hmm…


	2. Chapter 2:Father's Day Special

Hey everyone! SORRY! I know, I know, I'm late, but, I'm having trouble writing the Las Vegas scenario...help? anyone?

Happy Father's Day! I hope you did something for your dads! Or foster dads! Or father figures! Or someone! It's just great to show appreciation...It makes me smile to think of all the nice things everyone does for their seniors today! Happiness abound!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
_

Aizen would have facepalmed if he hadn't become used to this sort of thing.

Ulquiorra had, under Orihime's council, taken the day off. This, of course, led to utter chaos. The two were spending the day together, away from their children. This was, of course, not unreasonable. After all, the two were loving parents who spent much of their time with their children. Yes, it was not unreasonable to want a break.

It was unreasonable when _this _sort of thing happened.

Gin was currently holding a crying Sora, while trying to get him to sleep by making funny faces. This only made Sora cry harder. Verity, sensing her brother's distress, spat the mashed peas that she had been eating at Gin. Gin dodged (Hey, he wasn't a captain for nothing.), and the peas splattered the sulking Grimmjow in the face. He let out a growl of rage, and picked up his sword. The look Aizen shot him made him sit down, but, he returned to his sulking.

Verity giggled at Grimmjow, before picking up a spoon and throwing it at the silver haired ex-shinigami. It struck Gin across the temple, and he slumped onto the floor. Sora struggled from his grip, and waddled towards Aizen, looking up at him and giggling.

Aizen let a small (sincere) smile cross his face. And then Sora spat up on his feet.

It was going to be a looonnnggg night...

Orihime sat in a small, quiet room in the west side of Las Noches. She and Ulquiorra had been having a small, romantic dinner for two. This was peaceful, despite the distant cries of rage that they pretended not to hear.

She smiled. It was as beutiful as the moon above their heads. Ulquiorra remained expressionless, but, that was normal.

She hoped the children didn't hurt the fearsome arrancar TOO much...

Sora let out a wail as Grimmjow tried, once again, to get him to shut up. The blue-haired Espada was close to wailing himself.

Grimmjow looked imploringly over at Zommari, who, was meditating as if the equivalent of a sonic boom was not happening around him. One eye opened, and the calm Espada said two words that caused Grimmjow to be filled with visions of sunshine, happiness and fluffy bunnies.

"All right."

He practically skipped over to the other man, and handed the screeching bundle of Ulquiorra/Orihime DNA to him.

The child instantly quieted. Looking up at Zommari, he giggled and clapped his chubby hands together.

Grimmjow collapsed.

The strained peas hadn't worked out very well, and so, Zommari had decided to try the kitchens. The looks of sympathy that the weaker arrancar shot him made him feel better and more violent at the same time...

The large door to the kitchen opened to reveal Halibel, flanked by her three fraccion. Zommari tried to pass by, but, the inner maternal instincts of the four females decided to activate at the same time.

Varity and Sora were wrestled away from him by Apache and Mila Rose, as Sun Sun let out a coo. The look Halibel gave Zommari spoke volumes of _If-You-Hurt-Them-I- Will-Make-Your-Death-Slow-And-Painful _type emotions. He, wisely, backed off, and walked down the hallway as the four females brought the twins into the kitchens.

_They'll probably be better off._

"AGH! LOOK WHAT IT DID TO MEEEE!" Mila Rose screeched as Apache snickered. Verity hadn't taken well to her method of burping (shaking the poor child furiosly was NOT the way to go...) and, the inveitable conclusion of vomit had taken place.

sun-Sun made a snide comment, and, it was quickly met by the usual response. But, something new was added to the mix that day. A soft sobbing was heard after the customary shout of "WHAT DID YOU SAY SUN-SUN?"

Three heads turned sharply to Sora, who was nestled in Halibel's lap. He was crying softly, and burying his head in Halibel's shirt. The female Espada picked the child up and held it comfortingly. The three fraccion quieted instantly.

Verity, being the protective sister that she is, picked up another spoon and tossed it at Apache.

_Ping. Thunk._

Verity's master aim laid waste to the monster that was Apache. Mila Rose turned in shock to the fallen arrancar, before looking at the child on the table.

Suddenly, spoons seemed very threatening...(Nnoitra must be downright terrifying then...)

The fraccion quickly reached out for the child.

Too late.

Thwack went the spoon. Thud went Mila Rose.

_I might actually like this girl when she grows up._ The thought echoed in Sun Sun's head.

Szayel had made a point that he was not going to help with the babysitting job. Ulquiorra calmly replied that they wouldn't want Szayel within ten feet of their children at any given time anyway.

_That's the only reason I'm doing this._ The thought was repeated like a mantra in Szayel's head as he read the advanced scientific book aloud.

Oddly enough, Szayel's gift for putting people to sleep was not working.

In fact, the more he read, the more the two cried. He had tried different books, ranging from _Dissection: Why the Frog Hates you. _to _Quantum Physics: How to bend and break them. _Nothing had worked. Szayel was at his wits end...or, what was left of it...

In the end, he spied something that might...MIGHT...shut the two up for a little while.

A white box that reeked of sweets and sunshine. Desperate times called for desperate measures...

Szayel reached out to the box...

"WHADDAYA MEAN THEY'RE LOST?" Stark yelled, fearing the wrath of Orihime.

"Well, you see..." Szayel said, pushing up his glasses embaressadly, "After they broke the legs off three lab tables, I lost track of them, and..." He trailed off.

Stark groaned, imagining just WHAT the leader of the Las Noches Women's Movement would do to him...

And then he heard laughing. He walked towards the door that led to the sound.

There, Lilynette and Sora and Verity were literally bouncing off walls. The pink and blue and jelly-like stains on the wall gave some clue as to WHAT had happened to make Lilynette even MORE hyper, but, it was hard to tell if she was just caught up in the moment, or acutally on a sugar high.

_Birds of a feather..._ The proverb started in Stark's head as he watched the maniacal trio.

Then, the atmosphere seemed to dim as the three crashed from the sugar high, and fainted dead away.

_Flock together. _He finished. _...Is that a saxaphone...?_

Gin awoke to...silence. He sat bolt upright, images of blood covered walls and a maniacally laughing Grimmjow entering his mind immedietly.

Instead, he saw a strange sight. Aizen was standing there, holding one child on each arm, looking completly natural. He, in a flash, took and empty bottle and replaced it with a pacifier. It was, a strangely beutiful sight, like when you see Yachiru having fun without holding some kind of weapon, or, when Captain Unohana loses her cool and punches Captain Zaraki across the face.

Such good memories...

Aizen noticed the silver haired man's eyes were opened, and quickly attempted to look disgusted at the happily dozing children in his arms. Gin laughed, an actual laugh, at the expression on his face.

"Ya know Aizen-Taicho, if it weren't for the fact you'd gut me for sayin' so, I'd say that you're the motherly type."

"It is good that you don't say such things Gin. Lest such a fate befall you." The look on Aizen's face was certain that that WOULD be the outcome if Gin brought it up again.

Gin looked about, seeing various Espada conked out on the floor. Grimmjow was curled up like a cat. Halibel was leaning against the wall, eyes closed peacefully, instead of being on guard. Stark was snoring as usual. A pink tuft of hair poked out of the pillow that was currently on the snoozing Szayel's head.

Gin fought with a sudden urge to join them.

Aizen rose, and carried the protesting children to their beds. He laid them down, and tucked them in. Little did Aizen know that the eye cam that Szayel had cooked up for Gin was currently redording this.

_I suppose a goodnight kiss is too much to hope for..._

The door to the room creaked open as Ulquiorra and Orihime walked in to see the comic scene. Ulquiorra just stared, and Orihime sighed. They decided that they'll let the others stay for the night...but, they'll pay...

Aizen walked to the ajar door, and walked into the dimly lit hallway. Gin close behind him. He turned to see Ulquiorra's face staring through the small crack left between the almost closed door.

"Arigatou, Padre." Ulquiorra said, closing the door quickly.

Aizen walked away with a smile on his face and Gin in a headlock.

At this point, I can't decide if this is good, or if it sucks...oh no...what if I lost my sense of humor...OMG !

...Please tell me if I'm losing it...

-Twilight Symphony.


End file.
